Alison Brie
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = | alma_mater = California Institute of the Arts | years_active = 2004–present | spouse = }} Alison Brie Schermerhorn (born December 29, 1982) is an American actress and producer. Brie is best known for her starring role as Annie Edison in the comedy series Community (2009–2015) and Trudy Campbell in the drama series Mad Men (2007–2015). She also voices Diane Nguyen on the animated series BoJack Horseman (2014–present) and portrays Ruth Wilder in the comedy series GLOW (2017–present), for which she received a nomination for the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Television Series Musical or Comedy and the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series. In addition to her television work, Brie has starred in films such as Scream 4 (2011), The Five-Year Engagement (2012), The Lego Movie (2014), Get Hard (2015), Sleeping with Other People (2015), How to Be Single (2016), The Little Hours (2017), The Disaster Artist (2017), and The Post (2017). Early life Alison Brie Schermerhorn was born on December 29, 1982, in Hollywood, California. Her father, Charles Terry Schermerhorn, is a musician and freelance entertainment reporter. Her mother, Joanne Brenner, works at Para los Niños ("For the Children"), a non-profit childcare agency.Staff Reports , California Municipal Finance Authority She has an older sister named Lauren. Brie's mother is Jewish, while her father has Dutch, English, and Scottish ancestry. While being raised by her divorced parents, she occasionally attended a "Christian–Hindu hybrid church" called the Self-Realization Fellowship with her father. However, her mother "would always make sure we knew we were Jewish". Brie began acting onstage at the Jewish Community Center in Southern California. She graduated from the California Institute of the Arts with a bachelor's degree in theater in 2005. She studied for a time at Glasgow's Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama. She later worked as a clown at birthday parties and performed in theater in California. Career .]] One of Brie's first television roles was as Nina, a novice hairdresser, on Hannah Montana. She went on to star in the web series My Alibi and was chosen for the role of Trudy Campbell in Mad Men. From 2009 to 2015, she portrayed Annie Edison on the NBC (and later Yahoo! Screen) sitcom Community. In April 2010, Brie co-hosted an episode of Attack of the Show! and appeared in a short segment on Web Soup. She appeared in the 2010 film Montana Amazon. Brie made ''Maxim'' magazine's 2010 Hot 100 list at number 99 and appeared at number 49 in their 2011 list. She was voted the 57th sexiest woman in the world by FHM readers in 2013. She was also voted the 2nd most desirable woman in the world by Askmen readers in 2014. Brie starred in several major film roles, including Sidney Prescott's assistant in the 2011 horror film Scream 4, and appeared in the 2012 comedy film The Five-Year Engagement. She voiced Princess Unikitty in The Lego Movie (2014), and voiced a character in an episode of the long-running adult animation series American Dad!, which aired during their 8th season. In 2015, she starred with Jason Sudeikis in Leslye Headland's romantic comedy film Sleeping with Other People and played Will Ferrell's character's fiancée in Get Hard. In 2016, Brie starred as Lucy in the romantic comedy film How to Be Single. In 2017, Brie co-starred in several films, including the historical comedy The Little Hours, the biographical comedy-drama The Disaster Artist, and the historical drama The Post. In June 2014, Brie joined the cast of the Netflix series BoJack Horseman, which debuted on August 22. Over the first two seasons, she has voiced a variety of characters, including main character Diane Nguyen and recurring character Vincent Adultman. Brie also appeared on Lip Sync Battle and won against Will Arnett. Brie stars in the Netflix original comedy series GLOW, inspired by the 1980s female professional wrestling league Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling; the series began streaming on June 23, 2017. Brie noted that since appearing in GLOW and receiving critical praise for the role, she has become more focused on taking meaningful roles. Personal life Brie began dating actor Dave Franco in 2012 after meeting him at a 2011 Mardi Gras party in New Orleans. On August 25, 2015, it was reported the two were engaged. They married on March 13, 2017. Filmography Film Television Web Video games Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Schermerhorn family Category:American film actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Jewish American actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Hollywood, Los Angeles Category:Actresses from Pasadena, California Category:Alumni of the Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni